


You can't have an act without intent

by ittybitty_DreamShade



Series: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle Plots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Kidnapping, Cliche, Fluff, Hogwarts Fifth Year, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tom Riddle, Sane Tom Riddle, Smart Harry Potter, The Golden Trio, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ittybitty_DreamShade/pseuds/ittybitty_DreamShade
Summary: "Harry i'm back" Tom entered as Harry was sitting down in his reserved corner of the couch, reading a book. They had gotten used to this little set up... He had to keep Harry safe from the world.Carved carefully in ink on the right side of Harry's neck were the words: 'Mens Rea' also known as 'the guilty mind'... and near Tom's shoulder were the words 'Actus Reus' known as 'the guilty act'. They weren't soulmates, if that was what you would call them.The green-eyed boy looked up with that bright smile. "Welcome back Tom." Harry knew that his friend was a dark lord and that others would find him bat-shıt crazy for living with the other but they had no choice.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black & Severus Snape
Series: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle Plots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992643
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ao3 fanfic! out of the many plots on wattpad I want to transfer and make better here!  
> If you do want to see the old Avengers oneshots and stories on wattpad i'm: DreamShade_Sakura.
> 
> ...not arsed to change it.
> 
> As I was saying, I'm thinking to post another Tomarry plot on ao3 instead of wattpad, so look out for that, after i've looked over and improved it.
> 
> I do have college and stuff to do but writing is my outlet so i'm fine! I hope you enjoy!

"Harry i'm back" Tom entered as Harry was sitting down in his reserved corner of the couch, reading a book. They had gotten used to this little set up... He had to keep Harry safe from the world, both having a piece of each other inside them... 

Carved carefully in ink on the right side of Harry's neck were the words: _'Mens Rea'_ also known as _'the guilty mind'_... and near Tom's shoulder were the words _'Actus Reus'_ known as _'the guilty act'_. They weren't soulmates, if that was what you would call them. ...Tom didn't want to admit this small fact, but he wanted Harry for himself and it seemed the other didn't mind that at all. 

The green-eyed boy looked up with that bright smile. "Welcome back Tom." Harry knew that his friend was a dark lord and that others would find him bat-shıt crazy for living with the other, but they had no choice. Well... Harry did, but the two choices aftee that weren't pretty. He didn't even _want_ to leave! 

Why? well as few as pros and cons weighed up, there was a benefit. What that benefit was, was that Tom let him be at times... 

_He remembered the first time this began to be a normal routine. Harry was walking through Diagon Alley, he needed a break after studying for his NEWTS, in their fifth year they really dump content on you, he wondered how it would be like in sixth and seventh year... so in Harry's opinion, it was a good idea to hop to Florean Fourtescue's._

_His eyes began scanning through the crowds as he tried squeezing through the crowd of witches and wizards. For a strange reason he suddenly felt dizzy, maybe it was the crowd? or maybe it was the noise that surrounded his ears obnoxiosly. Well, he obviously didn't know, as he blacked out after waking up as a groan escaped his lips. Looking around... he wasn't in Diagon Alley that was for sure. "Where am I?"_

_Harry was currently sitting in a chair and surprisingly he wasn't tied up. That was clearly to his advantage as he got up... Thank Merlin he had his wand on him as he walked through the corridors confused. Harry was kidnapped? well in a way. He wasn't tied down but he was definitely not near Diagon Alley or Hogwarts. Now, this would be crazy to point out, but this person was horrible at kidnapping... that was if they just abducted him and left him there._

_Seeing a plate filled with cupcakes and other small treats, he blinked, green eyes examining it curiously. Harry knew that he was hungry, why do you think he was heading to Florean Fourtescue's before? It was a bad decision, you should never eat something that is presented infront of you etc etc... but Harry, decided it was his best shot at eating something than starve! So eating one cupcake, he ate another. It must have been made by House Elves because they tasted delicous! He ignored the small chance of it being laced with something as he calmed down._ _As if it was natural, the Gryffindor walked through the corridors to find it surprisingly empty._

_And so opening one of the doors he did not expect to see someone there._

_...Especially a certain person that he had seen many times before, though that was slightly exaggerated... Why didn't he seem on the defending side? he didn't take out his wand. What was odd was that Voldemort wasn't that reptile human breed but an older looking Tom Riddle from the Chamber of Secrets. All Harry did was stare at the small smirk on the other's face... If it wasn't for that handsome face--_

_"Why hello there Harry Potter." Harry was cut off from his troublesome thoughts at that slick silky tone, when Voldemort? Tom? spoke as Harry sighed with a small slightly grudging smile. Well he wasn't the reptile looking man that tried to kill him named 'Voldemort' but he was reminded of the young 'Tom Riddle' from the diary... who still attempted to murder him. Harry had the idea that it would be nice to slightly piss him off as a bonus so-- --He made an innocent look before saying: "Hello Tom." Although, sadly for Harry, it seemed as the dark lord didn't even care for that apparent cursed name which escaped Harry's lips. "You seem slightly obedient don't you? Did you enjoy the cupcakes?" Said boy just rubbed his temples, suddenly feeling tired. "They were laced with something weren't they. Did you kidnap me to kill me or something?"_

_Voldemort raised an eyebrow at that. "No actually. Just a little fun, to see Dumbledore squirm when his golden boy is missing. Don't even bother with trying to escape. It won't work, even if you try with that bravery and recklessness of yours." Harry sighed once again, what will he do? "Are you going to release me?"_ _"Hm... Maybe."_

It had been a month since then. Harry wondered if this was stockholm syndrome, but it wasn't in a way? was it something else? that was then Harry let out a small chuckle, this seemed to peak the dark lord's interest. 

"What has suddenly gotten you so entertained?" 

"Just remembering when you kidnapped me, then I stubbornly ate those laced cupcakes because I was hungry." A smile was given as the other sat down beside him, Harry putting down the book on the coffee table and letting his head lay on on Riddle's shoulder who just nonchantly hummed in reply. "Shut up. I can tell you have that smug smile on your face." Apparently they were both staying in Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton from what the dark lord had told him. Idly Harry craned his neck to the side, revealing the imprinted words on his pale skin, it was tempting... to graze his fingers over those letters, it was a surprise at first but now it showed that Harry Potter indeed belonged to him... after all you can't have the guilty act without the guilty mind. 

_Harry was changing in his room and had just taken off his shirt when the dark lord decided to enter. Although the writing was small, it was now clearly visible on his neck. With reflex, Harry covered it with his free hand. Now that intrigued Tom. What was he hiding? it only took a few strides to reach the green eyed boy who backed up onto the mirror. Prying off the boy's hand he read the words imprinted on the pale skin, 'Mens Rea' Tom didn't even hesitate to grace his slender fingers over the cursive handwriting which made the boy hitch his breath. "Don't hide it, I find it... very intriguing, after all there are different types of mens rea... which one are you?"_

Tracing his fingers over the markings, the boy who lived shivered under the other's touch which just made Tom grin, he seemed to have ultimate power over this boy. "So Harry, tell me why you have these two words imprinted on your neck." ...It was a question that Tom had forgotten to ask but also a specific one he was most definitely curious about as Harry made a small shaky sigh in submissal as he seemed to mutter the answer under his breath.

Tom's voice was stern, he did not appreciate secrets being kept from him in the slightest. Harry, hearing the small warning, then spoke up: "W-well..." 

He was a Gryffindor. He was brave. "I can't help the fact that I wanted to just... run to you. Or that Dumbledore just doesn't seem trust worthy. At times I wanted to use the killing curse on others whenever I felt betrayed or just angry but I never did." Now that intrigued the dark lord even more, a sly grin creeping on his features. Tracing over the two words on Harry's neck with his fingers once again, he relished the shiver that was a small reply from Harry. "Elaborate the first part of your little explanation for me, won't you dear?" Harry's cheeks went pink to the tip of his ears at the random endearment as he began to speak. "I slightly admired you, you're very attractive which causes problems for me and you have an ambition, an actual goal in life. I always wondered what it would have been like on the other side, but i've never been on a specific one. I just do what I think is right." 

The beginning part now made Tom's eyes glint to those possessive red ones that Harry knew all too well. "I'm very attractive? how does that cause you problems?" He practically purred and using his index finger, tipped Harry's head up to face him ever so gently. 

...Examining Riddle's face with that smile made the boy who lived blush even more, it really didn't help. He decided to make a small bluff, "Do you really want to know that badly?" There would be at least a small way to escape this, but boy was he wrong. The dark lord didn't seem to even budge. "I like guys--" Harry mentally cursed as he put it so bluntly but what else was he going to do? He could see Riddle's face processing this particular -and perhaps even 'important'- information. Either it was a good sign or a bad one, mostly the latter. _"Perfect."_ Tom hissed the last part as Harry mentally cussed again, fuck you parseltounge! But Harry wasn't done yet. "I may or may not have been attracted to you back in the Chamber of Secrets, or maybe even thought about letting Ginny die, only if then you weren't out to kill me." Voldemort has never been so taken aback at this. Well, that was a massive change. 

"W-well?" Harry had finally let it out and looked down at his lap embarrased, cheeks pink to the tip of his ears as he tried to keep the stutter down. The boy who lived closed his eyes tight as he heard his heart hammering against his chest before the trickle of Riddle's chuckle turned into a small stifled laughter. He felt a hand on his head and then felt the courage to look up... green eyes meets brown ones. "D-don't laugh!" What he didn't know was that delighted the dark lord. Eyes shining in that dark abyss... The next thing he knew was that he was embraced. 

Mustering up his courage and hitching his breath for a moment Harry called out: "Can I see your mark too?" When Riddle let go of the embrace he took off his shirt, which Harry thought that in itself was very unnecessary but this was Voldemort and he had a thing for dramatics. 

...Harry wouldn't admit that he was staring at the toned chest and wanted to trace his fingers over it. Why did he have to be so attractive for a dark wizard... "Hm?" That snapped him out of his thoughts as it seemed he was caught. "Oh I never knew you seemed so interested in my figure Harry." Said boy then began spluttering at that as his face heated up once again. "Was I really that obvious?" The sly smile was the only answer he needed then. "You do realise you could have just rolled up your sleeve" 

"But I wouldn't have gotten that beautiful reaction from you would I?" Tom was definitely teasing Harry, who just roamed his eyes to the two words on the other's shoulder that reflected his own imprint... "Actus Reus, the guilty act." Tracing his fingers over it he knew what it meant. Of course Voldemort had killed many people, and his parents were victim to that. But what was the guilty act for it to be so guilty? "Do you want to visit Severus, Harry?" Harry blinked at the question. "Are we going to go to Malfoy Manor?" He let his fingers trail idly down the dark wizard's chest, oblivious to how he went rigid under the touch. _"Careful there darling. You may make me get the wrong idea and we will have to possstpone the meeting later"_ ...Oh. Now he knew what he meant. 

Currently Harry was straddling Tom, sat on his lap with legs either side. The other however was shirtless and holding him to not fall off. Luckily no one was here. "Y-yeah, mhm! right, yes, t-the meeting! let's go!" Harry quickly got up and went to their room to get changed. "Tsk." Tom let out a small grumble before following behind. 

As he opened the door to their bedroom he saw the boy who lived change into a simple white collared shirt and black jeans before wrapping a silver and green scarf around his neck with a matching cloak... 

...Harry was wearing his old clothes. No, that looked way too good on Harry. It complimented his vibrant green eyes and the unruly mop of dark hair--- He was meant to be a Slytherin not a Gryffindor. In two strides they ended up in the same position when Tom found out about Harry's other marking. "I don't have anything else that will fit me..." Big green orbs match dark ones. "You could have asked one of the house elves to get you your clothes." There was silence as he began to slowly take off the scarf. 

"I'll just get dressed again then--" 

Tom wouldn't have that. 

"No." 

Harry seemed astounded at that, "What do you mean no?" Well, he can't argue and just kept wearing what he had. It was a benefit because he actually didn't want to change again. The cloak was big on Harry and the scarf almost drowned him, but it was comfortable none the less, with a benefit to hide the two words on his neck because he was told to. Although he did that anyways... "Tom are you going to get changed?" The look he was given meant no. He was already changed and they were going out again. So later, they left the mansion and apparated infront of Malfoy Manor... 

...It just shows how wealthy they are. Show offs. "You know they have white peacocks right?" Tom whispered beside Harry as the boy sighed. 

That was another strong point to make. 

In all honesty, Harry hadn't really gone out in a while. Sure he goes out to Diagon Alley to get books but with limited time, and it was the holidays. Seeing Severus, his potions professor, that perhaps had a grudge on him, would be somehow good for him. In a twisted sort of way... "Get behind me." What an order. Grumbling, he stepped behind the dark wizard and held the end of his coat, burying his chin into the large scarf. 

"My Lord." 

__  
...The obnoxious silky tone of Lucius Malfoy._ _

Tom kept in a smile, Harry didn't want to be alone and it seemed that he also disliked Malfoy to an extent. "Bring me to the drawing room, I presume that is where the others will be waiting?" His tone showed so much authority as Malfoy nodded, leading them ahead. 

__

Apparently they seemed accustomed to the young and handsome features of Tom Marvolo Riddle, or known Lord Voldemort. 

__

When they arrived at the room it was so grand... Harry would admit that this room would be the grandest of the whole manor. Though that might be because it was the only part he has seen so far, the room was tall with two hanging chandeliers with a long ornate table with chairs dotted around it. 

__

Green eyes scanned the table and he hitched his breath. Harry didn't know if he should cry, or scream... or even both! 

__

Bellatrix seemed sane, and not the crazed witch he met before, as she sat down, unlike that time he had seen her from before. Then there was a black dog that seemed very familiar, with his potions professor sitting down also, looking at him in masked shock. 

__

Harry felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and fingers tracing his neck through the scarf, he sighed and felt a bit calmer. 

__

"Are you alright?" The tone was soft to him as the boy tried to speak, his tongue was numb and it felt like acid was burning in his throat. He could only nod mutely. "Why don't you sit down?" Riddle gestured to a chair as Harry sat down fiddling his thumbs. 

__

Wasn't he a Gryffindor? shouldn't he be brave? but beside Tom he just--- 

__

All eyes focused on him surprised, Harry felt sick, he hated attention. Tom sat beside him and nudged his thigh gently, he must have seemed so tense. 

__

__

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at Malfoy Manor, Harry is met with a few familiar faces and he realised it was all real.

"As you know, this is Harry Potter." The authority in his tone didn't need the spoken words of _"He is under my protection."_

That smooth voice, it will be his downfall. _"Shut up Riddle I can protect myssself thanksss."_ Tom turned to him and raised an eyebrow before hissing back at him: _"Oh really? I don't want people to take what belongsss to me."_

Harry turned away from Tom and fiddled with the scarf. Voldemort's followers stared at him in awe, that was when Harry saw the dog who was sat in the corner morph into a-- 

"Sirius?" 

His godfather had went missing and he didn't know where he went, eyes wide as he looked up at Tom with hopeful eyes. "Go on." The small twitch of a smile prompted Harry to grin back, just as brightly, as he ran to his godfather and hugged him. 

"Harry, what are you doing here?" 

The voice was full of concern as Harry countered back. "What are _you_ doing here?" Staring into each other's eyes as he hugged the man tightly. He didn't have anyone else to go to... But now he had Tom. It was nice to have his godfather back. 

Although, Tom did not appreciate this as he cleared his throat, he must have been jealous. So Sirius and Harry departed, with the animagus sitting next to the potions professor. Harry was confused, did they make up? and wasn't Sirius in the Order of the Phoenix? Why was he here? 

...And Bellatrix seemed sane and not attacking Sirius or him, so was that was added to the factor... maybe a second personality? split personality? He will never know. 

There was one conclusion and that was that there were so many questions without any answers! 

...One of them would be why Dumbledore believed in prophecies and is putting a kid, well not a kid now, but at the beginning an eleven year old to the guillotine just for 'the greater good' and by putting him in harm's way every school year. 

A small pout was given as his eyes were that acid green colour. He really wanted answers and won't hesitate to get them in the harshest way possible, by those means. 

_Imperio, legilimency, or even crucio... if they are useless then--_

"Ah Harry, it is no good thinking like that is it? not now at least" Harry groaned as he stared at Tom. This honestly did not help. He forgot that Tom could read minds, especially his in particular. "Aren't we going to do a meeting? or did you just bring me here to flaunt me around like some trophy husband?" 

"You want to be my husband?" 

Harry rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath that that was the specific part Voldemort decided to stick to. "Shut up." When everyone was sat down the meeting began. 

"Pardon me for asking My Lord, but what is Mr Potter doing here?" 

It was Severus who asked, that was the majority of what the other followers were going to say but were too scared to ask such a question in their lord's presence... 

Voldemort would try not to admit this small fact, but he favoured Severus over all his other followers, the one he would place trust in most, just beside Malfoy. Because he was just as abandoned as he was. So he would handle and take any suggestions from the wizard. 

"Well Severus, he did want to meet you and I think he may have wanted to get out of the house." 

Harry just nodded and then looked at his potions professor then at every follower in the room. Gaining the slightest fraction of authority as Voldemort himself. "I just want to say, why is it that the 'light' side always think that people with a dark core or being known as dark wizards as 'evil'? it's like the pure prejudice that Dumbledore clearly shows that he hates Slytherin's. I mean they aren't all bad... and actually, no one is all good or all evil. Except for this person here because he is evil. Well at least he is to me." 

The last part was aimed at Voldemort as playful as it could be. It seemed he took the hint. "That is a good question, it was the light side that put this master status on us. Which is why we are here at this particular meeting today." 

"As you may know, Hogwarts are some or most of the student's own homes. If you ignore Dumbledore as professor and headmaster that is." 

Harry scoffed: "In my second year I had to fight a basilisk and almost died if not for Fawkes saving me with his phoenix tears. Dumbledore knew I was down there but he didn't do anything." Everyone was silent as they continued to discuss about Hogwarts future. "What would or shod I do?" 

That was a good question. 

"Sirius was supposed to take me in but by what he said, Dumbledore had practically pushed him aside and made him go missing until Snape found him and they made up for something?" 

A nod was given from his godfather as Harry leaned back. "I wouldn't mind returning back to the Dursley's. Dudley and I made up and well from my view now, it seems as though Petunia actually isn't that bad. She's forced to, I think she was forced to marry Vernon too. I know from the inside that she is used as a trophy wife, well near to that scale." Harry paused then before continuing: "I mean... she did say she recieved a howler that threatened her by Dumbledore." 

More silence. "Perhaps we could discuss that another day." Severus didn't really like Petunia, but Lily had told him that she was actually a good person. Or used to be, but then after her sister talked to Dumbledore she went a polar opposite of who she truly was... 

"When can I go back to Hogwarts?" 

Tom pat his head as Harry glared at him. "Soon my dear, soon." 

... 

The next day, Harry, with permissiom from Tom, decided to visit his cousin and aunt, even if it did take a lot of explaining and persuasion on his part... and so he went to Number four Privet Drive once again. There were so many memories were built behind this small 'normal' looking house and apparent 'normal' familh. Knocking on the door, the person who greeted him was Petunia Dursley. 

"Hello Aunt Petunia, c-can I come in? I won't stay for long... it's just for a small talk." 

She said nothing as he was invited in. 

She began making him a cup of tea, her hands were shaky but she was still quiet...A moment later, then Vernon Dursley came down the stairs in stomps that seemed to shake the stairs themselves under his weight. Harry saw Petunia freeze up and casually put down the tea cup... A lot must have happened when he was gone then. "What is the freak doing in our house?! Petunia!" The masked fear in his aunt's eyes at the man made Harry grit his teeth and stand up, no one should go under this type of pressure or even abuse. Bad or good. 

This was not going to be a small talk over tea after all. 

"Shut up, Uncle Vernon. You can't push her around like that, I came here at my own accord." Vernon would not back down however as he pointed a fat finger at Harry. "Get out boy! out! We don't want your kind in our household!" 

He won't have none of that. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at his uncle... "You can't use a spell on me, not out of school." Harry just made a sweet innocent smile at the man. "Oh really? well, I am glad I got another wand that does not have the trace on it then. It was Tom's little gift for me..." With a flick of his wand, Harry's uncle turned into a ferret, the same spell that was used on Draco in his fourth year. Mad-Eye Moody. 

Really, it was Barty who was disguised as Mad-Eye Moody who had taught him that one. Handy. 

When the ferret had tried to escape, Harry had caught him and put him in a cage that he had just conjured. "You aren't going anywhere, i'll just bring you to the Magical Menagerie and sell you off maybe." 

Putting his second wand back in its holster he turned to Petunia with a bright and sincere smile. "I won't hurt you, you're my family... and well, no one should go under that type of abuse, but maybe you could come into the magical world this time. Dudley would be enthusiastic to come I bet, I don't want him to suffer the split like you did with Lily." 

He didn't even stop to realise the tears falling down her face. "I know it is what you wanted, I persuaded Tom, and he has said that you can stay with us until we get a house for you. If I was threatened like that as a child I would have done the same thing..." 

Petunia was actually a good person deep down. She awkwardly hugged her nephew, it was a little new for both of them... but they'll work around it. Harry relaxed into the although awkward, warm, teary embrace. 

"Thank you Harry." 

_Harry had found about the howler out in his third year with Aunt Marge, before they decided to meet her of course. He had found about this when he saw his aunt in her bedroom and seeing a familiar howler before ripping itself to shreds. He knew it was a howler because Ron had recieved one... She picked up another envelope, if Harry squinted hard enough... it was the familiar writing of Albus Dumbledore._

The pure fear on his aunt's face with the howler shouting at her, was enough evidence. 

"Dudley told me he wanted to go there when his friends left him alone with me and well... why not? take everything you need and we can go there tomorrow. I'll take this fat ferret to Magical Menagerie, i'm sure my mother wanted you to come with her to the wizarding world but it was Dumbledore who pushed you two apart. She studied, that is for sure... Here is a good fact, at one point a muggle had assisted and became good friends with a famous wizard!" 

They talked for a while as he helped them pack their things, Dudley returned and the pure joy when he was told he could go there was evident although he tried to hide it. 

She smiled, her visit to the wizarding world was a bit late and without her sister, but it was good for her son to have that oppurtunity she couldn't have as a child... "I'll pick you up tomorrow." 

He gave one last warm embrace to both of them before going back to where Riddle was, with the help of a portkey. 

"I was right, oh and have a fat ferret. I can give him to Malfoy or do you just want me to give it to the Magical Menagerie?" Harry showed the dark lord the ferret in its cage. 

Tom chuckled and looked at the ferret critically. "I can tell that is no average ferret, Harry what did you do?" 

Said boy made a sheepish smile at that as the fiesty ferret glared at him. "I used the same spell Barty used as Mad-Eye Moody when he was our defense professor. He turned Draco into a ferret, so I uh, used it on my uncle Vernon Dursley." 

"Well I must say, that is one fat ferret. Perhaps keep him as a pet? first thin him out... keep him starved." 

Thing is, Harry doesn't know how to fucking take care of a ferret. Particularly a very fat ferret that was originally his uncle that was spelled to turn into this animal. 

He was now travelling over to Malfoy Manor. To give Draco his pet ferret... he might attack him, no, Draco will most probably kill him, but they are friends now, somehow... seeing the relationship between his father and him it really shows through their small interactions at how different yet alike they were. 

Riddle had apparated him to the Manor, since he didn't trust Harry with getting caught. 

...Making the excuse that he was going to go talk with Lucius, which may be half a lie. The truth was that he wanted to watch over him. He's so jealous and protective. 

"Draco!" A smile on his face as he kept the cage behind him. The boy was reading a book as he looked up curiously, hiding the small excited glimmer in his eyes... yet it was visible in his tone: "Harry! what are you doing here?" 

Harry couldn't hide his mischievious smile and showed the ferret which rattled in the cage he had put him in. Draco had a dead stare but let out a small defeated chuckle... "Very funny Potter. Very funny." 

He could hear the small grumbles before tapping Malfoy's shoulder, not done with what he was going to say to his new and very unexpected friend. "It's my uncle Vernon, Barty taught me the spell he used on you and I changed him into a ferret." 

"Potter, please don't use that spell on me. I already have nightmares on that." 

In response was the mischievious smile as he handed Draco the cage with the ferret inside it, the smile still present and not fading. "You can starve him and keep him as a pet, or torture him, tell him how it feels to be a ferret and put your anger out on him, I know you have alot of stress and anger due to the upcoming NEWTS. Don't worry, oh and it is your choice..." 

The young Malfoy just stared at him with that judging stare. Harry sighed and shook his head: "Ok, ok, so after you get bored of him... just owl me and I can give him to the Magical Menagerie, just starve him for that." 

"...I guess I can. But how the fuck do I take care of a bloody ferret? Especially your uncle who you had turned into a ferret." 

Harry shrugged and then pat Draco's head, although the Malfoy was taller than him by a few inches. "I can ask Sirius, or maybe Barty, they'll probably give a few books or maybe I can find some in a muggle store." 

Tom looked at the interaction and made a relieved sigh, he was glad, because they saw each other as brothers and nothing more than that.. odd the friendship had suddenly began. "My Lord?" The dark lord sighed and looked at the older Malfoy. 

"Yes, should Potter go with Draco back to Hogwarts? or can you arrange a small session where Draco can tell the subjects Potter will be missing." 

The Malfoy just bowed his head and gave a small twitch of a smile with proud eyes. Perhaps... perhaps... "Yes My Lord! thank you for this oppurtunity." Dark eyes flitted back to examine Harry Potter, the boy who lived who was smiling and laughing with a ferret in a cage who was in the younger Malfoy's arms. 

"Mr Potter? may I have a word?" Lucius made his way over and tapped Harry's shoulder in who turned around in curiousity. "Of course." 

They both began to discuss this arrangement and it seemed both boys agreed to it, Draco would inform him of what they would learn, both being in almost all the same lessons together. That was when Snape came in and he ushered Harry over... currently Harry was being tugged left, right and centre. 

Harry followed the potions professor as he was also met with Sirius. 

"What is it?" Green eyes wide in innocence. "The lord has told that you are bringing Petunia and Dudley here into the wizarding world?" Severus' tone showed a need for confirmation. 

It was fair, even Sirius wanted to speak up but with a glare he was shut down by Snape. "Yes, Snape, you knew Lily from the beginning and it was strange enough when Lily had told you how detached Petunia was when they were close sisters." 

"I know I don't like her and her husband but... What changed? I thought she despised our wizarding kind and that it was because Dumbledore precisely said she could not go to Hogwarts with her sister and was left behind...." 

Sirius seemed just as confused when Snape was in pure thought. "You are correct Harry, your mother and your aunt were close... don't give me that smirk Potter. I can tell you are leading onto something." Harry nodded at the analytical side of his potions professor. Nothing changed. 

Harry continued as he let out a small breath, attempting to calm his nerves down. "Petunia was manipulated by Dumbledore, he threatened her as a child aside from her not going to Hogwarts, the part you all know so well. Even taking me in... in my third year I overheard a howler shouting at her. Fear was present, who wouldn't be? and hear this... the voice actually belonged to Headmaster Dumbledore himself." 

Silence. 

"She was forced to marry Vernon I think, even from before when I was young I could see that she was treated like an object... and when I returned to Privet Drive yesterday, she was so scared. What I knew was that she was a strong and brave woman, what changed?" 

Now there was a lot of thought for that revelation... 

"What about that fat cousin of yours Harry?" Sirius muttered about how he disliked the boy though the look from Harry shut him up instantly. "He was threatened by his father too I am guessing... Yes he may have been a bit of an arse but we made up after I saved his life from a dementor, and well? he spilled everything." 

A small conversation drifted off that topic, now on the part when and where the two made up. "There was this... impulse almost, it was like being under an imperius, Snape wasn't a bad person, not like the arse he is today." That prompted a slap on the back of the head by the potions professor. "I, actually at the time, along with Remus, tried to argue against it. We actually wanted to befriend him... You could tell that I tried to befriend him but the next part is all fuzzy." 

It had been told that after Snape took a small diagnostic of Sirius when treating his wounds at the small... escape... he found something inside him, a substance. Luckily Black was in the right hands as he managed to remove it to get him into his right mind. 

"But this in... Black's words 'fated encounter' was to make up and start from the beginning. If he wasn't as impulsive and used his logical side I would deal with him. I am not complaining, he is rather pleasant and dare I say even appreciative company compared to everyone else I would have to deal with... aside from Malfoy and our lord of course." 

Snape shared a small twitch of a smile as Sirius slapped him on the back, making the potions professor grimace... yet it was almost playful.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Harry went back to Privet Drive to check on Petunia and Dudley. He knocked on the door as it opened, with Petunia Dursley? Evans? greeting him with a sweet smile. 

They had finished packing and he brought them to the Malfoy Manor, where Sirius and Snape attempted to re-make ties with Petunia... they all knew that it will take some time to amend it all again. 

Harry then introduced Draco to Dudley. It was a start, Draco would slowly start to appreciate muggle borns and hopefully muggles themselves. It was a start that he had praised Hermione's intelligence from what the blonde had owled him with her apparent amazing reaction, 'practically gaping' as the Malfoy had quoted... he also called them 'Muggle borns' and not 'Mudbloods' like before. 

...yeah, Harry definitely felt happy. 

The Evans' were apparently going to stay in Grimmauld Place... Sirius has blocked the link for the Order of the Phoenix to enter Grimmauld Place as Headquaters and they had shifted to The Burrow with no choice... only Sirius Black as the owner to the particular house and his ability to let who he chooses go in and out. 

"Are you ready? don't worry you'll get back in contact with them. 'Just an owl away" Sirius grinned as Petunia made a polite smile back. 

It had to take about a week for them to get accustomed to the wizarding world but they didn't take it negatively... actually it was the complete opposite! They loved it! Reflecting how Harry was in awe when he was introduced to the wizarding world... before everything of the prophecy and before everything was planned ahead for him. Petunia along with Dudley, had decided to accompany Harry to Diagon Alley. He felt happy to have family and that they were seen in a different light. 

Harry knew that his aunt wanted to see the world her sister was going to venture into... She really wanted to go, to be beside her to experience it all and it was clear her sister insisted that she was going to come along but in response... both of them were rejected. Look where Lily had ended up now, dead. 

...She could have gone, if only without the threat from the headmaster. 

You see, she apparently had a magical core but it was restricted or blocked. Snape was trying to find a way pass it, and by Harry's request... Tom was told to as well. How could he say no? there was a tempting bargain that he would always take up on offer. 

Her son must have some magic, but he was sure it was blocked as well. It may be that they were now both temporarily... what Severus had called 'Squibs' though she would have to read a bit more for that. However the small and very brief explanation was that they were similar to what they were before-- 

\--and rather she would rather they remain as they are for now. 

Petunia did not mind Severus, not at all! he was a good friend to her sister after all... 

Dudley didn't seem to mind about his magic core being clipped, he rather preferred it. He had been interested in brewing potions, but Severus had said he would need to unlock just a small part of his core for at least an amount of magic to flow through. Surprisingly, his cousin had also been interested in Herbology, which he was told was actually magic gardening... that had also perked Petunia's interest. 

Surprisingly, he did offer for the boy to read a bit while he conjures something. Petunia had never seen her son being so enthusiastic about reading before, actually, she had never seen him pick up a book before until now. 

Petunia let out a stray tear slip out with a proud smile. "Mum, why are you cryin'?" 

"This reminds me of when I was with Harry's mother, Lily, if things went differently... you would have grown up happily with Harry like brothers, and perhaps even Lily would still be alive. We would have experienced going to the Wizarding world together. Dudley, you have to promise me... you won't make that mistake I have done Duddy?" 

Dudley had never seen his mother like this before... with a small confused nod he hugged his mother. Of course he had matured from being a spoilt child and it just... looking back, it wasn't right. 

Hopefully they could both make a pure and clean slate. 

Harry smiled at the duo and then talked to them about Herbology and Neville who loved the subject! He told Dudley that he would introduce him later on if Tom allows him to of course! 

"Are you going to return to Hogwarts Harry?" the question his aunt asked made him think about it carefully... "No, not yet and in all honesty, I would rather stay with Tom and the others than go back to school and be watched by Dumbledore. Draco is helping me with my studies anyways, since we practically have the same OWLS and NEWTS together." 

They went into Flourish and Blotts, both getting a selection of books to themselves and Harry was paying for the amount. 

Of course majority of the school thought Harry to go missing or even kidnapped, but in reality he was living and breathing fine. "I'll visit you and Dudley as much as I can at Grimmauld Place I promise, and i'll contact you as often too" He kissed his aunt's cheek and hugged his cousin. 

"You better promise that." His cousin may try and have a strong front but he actually cared, it was nice that they had made up... 

Petunia smiled: "Do you love Tom?" 

Harry stuttered at that remark. "I-I mean, he is nice company and is attractive... but I don't think he really is in love with me, you could say I do have a small crush... he's slightly my type." 

They knew that he liked guys and girls, now, Vernon was homophobic but really the other two seemed fine with it! The knowing look his aunt gave him made Harry blush to the tip of his ears, spluttering. "F-fine he actually is my type." 

And so the day went on nicely, they talked, walked around, got some ice cream at Florean Fortescue's... 

Sadly they had to depart each other's company afterwards, since Sirius had finished cleaning some of the rooms with Kreacher and some of Tom's house elves prior. "We'll miss you Harry" 

"I'll miss you too..." 

He then dropped them off to Grimmauld Place... Now he decided to check on that pet ferret of Draco's. They had looked up on how to take care of a ferret and Harry got a few more books about it, even going to a muggle pet shop to get food. 

First he had to go back home, and by home he meant where Tom Riddle will be waiting and reading a book. 

What he didn't realise was that a certain red haired boy and a frizzy brown haired female noticed his familiar figure glide around the crowded streets of Diagon Alley before disappearing... 

His feet touched the familiar ground of Little Hangleton as he used the portkey. Opening the door to Riddle Manor, stepping in and closing the door behind him with a click before navigating to where Tom would usually be... for some reason he felt so tired when he was away from Tom. 

Maybe it was the dangerous thoughts in his head when he was talking about Dumbledore and Hogwarts. His fingers were twitching but he refrained by letting out a sigh. When he spot the dark wizard his feet led him there and instantly collapsed onto the other. 

He heard a groan escape Tom's lips but all he did was cuddle up to him before feeling an arm casually wrap around his waist. 

Now, Harry may be qualified as a Gryffindor and an inner Slytherin but he was also nearly accounted as a Hufflepuff, surprising it may be. 

Harry wasn't like the other Gryffindors who were outlandishly brave, but he would sacrifice himself if he had to for others sake and had courage... It was slightly obvious on how he was a Slytherin if you minus the parseltongue he shared with Tom. 

Other than that he had the traits of a Hufflepuff on a good day, or whenever he wanted. "Tired?" 

Harry sighed and slightly relaxed at Tom's familiar presence "Feeling a little trigger happy, but tired is another thing" He could feel the body warmth and decided for to sink in to that rather than his need to curse something to oblivion. "Do you want me to curse someone for you?" Harry groaned in reply. "If it isn't Dumbledore then no, and don't do that... I want to do it myself thanks." 

A comfortable silence lingered around them as their magic mingled for a small moment, resulting in Tom having to calm him down from his state... Closing his eyes Harry muttered: _I love you Tom_ before immediately succumbing to sleep. 

Riddle chuckled and carded his fingers through the other's hair. _"I love you too Harry."_

...Small moments like this Tom Riddle, the dark lord, treasured the most... Harry being the guilty mind to his guilty acts were still vague... after all there were different types, those being recklessness, direct and negligence. 

_Recklessness_ , knowing the consequence to the act but taking it anyways. _Direct intention_ , the main aim, purpose or desire. _Negligence_ , an example would be of a doctor prescribing the wrong medication that could possibly kill a patient and not knowing they had done that. Although the word 'negligence' described itself. 

Perhaps it was _recklessness_ , he was already a Gryffindor and knew the consequence of his actions... what Harry had said about his attraction to him though was not the full story. He could practically feel it. 

...That was his little mystery to find out. 

He leaned down and kissed the marking on Harry's neck gently, as to not disturb his slumber... 

Not soon after, Tom fell asleep as well. 

The next day they woke up in each other's arms, Tom looking at Harry with a uncharacteristic smile as the other slowly stirred awake from sleep. "Good morning"

"I love you too Harry, you didn't hear me say that from yesterday" 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's cheeks went bright pink as he wanted to hit the other but refrained from so, only burying his face into the dark lord's chest. "Shut up, you didn't hear that. I was tired." 

But Tom Marvolo Riddle didn't believe it, not even a single bit. 

A mischievious smile was on Riddle's face when Harry looked up, slender fingers tracing up to his neck and circling the mark, lightly pressing on the familiar mark. Green met crimson. "Well? breakfast?" A groan escaped Harry's lips as he glared at the other. How _dare_ he. The house elves must have made breakfast for them already... 

"Lopsey had made breakfast Harry." 

Immediately the golden boy perked up at the word breakfast. "What kind?" seeing the enthusiasm, Tom grinned: "Pancakes" 

All the sleep and drowsiness had now already left Harry's features as he got up with a smile, practically dragging Tom along with him. Lopsey's pancakes were the best of the best when it came to breakfast, according to Harry. 

He sat down with the dark wizard and began eating the sweet delicacy, letting out a small sound of delight as he continued eating... now for the first few days when Harry was here in tje manor, he didn't eat that much, but thankfully, and gradually as days progressed to weeks, he then began eating more. The dark lord let out a small twitch of a smile as he then looked at the boy who lived, the brightest he had been... 

"What are you smiling for?" 

Green eyes meet dark ones as he let out a low hum. "You are eating more, I am glad. You looked very skinny, not the natural... Hm... After you are done eating we will go out to Diagon Alley and get some clothes for you to wear, though I would not mind you wearing my clothes for a bit longer." 

Harry originally had copper hair like his mother, but he would disguise his hair like his father's. So it was benefitial that whenever the two would go on a... date... by what Tom calls it, he wants to see his original hair colour and it would be a disguise, with glamoured brown eyes like his father's. Whenever he would visit the Malfoy's or Grimmauld Place, he would have his father's brown hair and his mother's green eyes that everyone mentions about. 

"Are you ready?" Harry nodded and then smiled: "Can we get another snake? or maybe another pet?" Tom sighed at that. 

...they already had Nagini but she was more of a friend or sibling than an actual pet, the same going for Hedwig who belonged to Harry and was a feisty familiar though Harry argued that fact. "What about the fat ferret of an uncle?" Tom suggested as Harry laughed at that. "He's Draco's pet ferret! maybe we can get a pet snake for my cousin Dudley! he loves snakes! Petunia might not like them though..." 

Tom smiled at that, _perhaps_... perhaps... 

Harry's eyes twinkled then. "What about a pygmy puff! can we? or maybe a kneazle? how about a bow truckle?" 

He doesn't know if he regrets the offer now or maybe not. 

Hearing on getting a pygmy puff he scrunched his nose at those creatures. "Pygmy puffs? don't they only come in pink and purple?" Harry nodded but then had a grin on his face. "Use the colour changing charm to change their colour. Ginny had one named Arnold" 

But they first went to Madam Malkin's first, to get Harry's clothes. 

...although the green eyed boy may look good in Riddle's clothes it was best for him to buy some for himself and not steal again. The stout woman giggled as Harry blushed heavily, they were both currently holding hands. "Oh what a lucky boy you are to have a handsome and polite boyfriend" Madam Malkins smiles and talked about how she would make a discount for handsome couples like them. Harry held in a scoff, _handsome and polite_ his ass. He was more handsome and _a literal demon_ , the polite facade fooled everyone except Harry and apparently Dumbledore. 

Said boy looked at Tom and saw the smug smirk that was on his aristocratic features and gave a playful glare as he was dragged away to try on some clothes after being measured for a few minutes. "Now, robes for each and every occasion and a few cloaks I am guessing?" he nodded and regretted the clothes that were placed on and off of him... 

_He will curse Tom to moon and back then cuddle him again in apology._

....In the end they found him a good selection of clothes, paid the discount that Madam Malkins had offered, and left. Tom did not really appreciate being there as girls flocked to him and flirted, asking if he was single and asking if they could go on a date in the most obvious matter, pressing against his arm... so it was a horrible experience for both of them. 

"I'm surprised you didn't crucio anyone in that shop Tom." The dark lord just looked at him as if he was insane. "I would never stoop that low Evans." 

...right, they were using _Harrison Evans_ as his alias. 

It always felt weird. 

So they went to have a small stop to Florean Fortescue's for some ice cream, well, Harry wasn't complaining. Tom apparently didn't like ice cream and he bugged the dark lord for that. "Why don't you like ice cream Tom? it's the best thing!" 

...Lastly and regretfully they had one last stop to go to... the Magical Menagerie. "Now we get a kneazle and a pygmy puff!" 

But it was worth it in Tom's opinion. Seeing the smile on Harry's face, eyes shining brightly as he enjoyed himself... though for Tom it was the opposite. Seeing a basket of Pygmy Puffs, Harry picked up one that nuzzled into his palm. They were relatively harmless creatures but were very fluffy and adorable... Tom would agree to get a kneazle as they detect suspicous and distrustful people, they were also highly intelligent and sometimes, or occasionally most of the time aggressive. 

Then the pygmy puff on the other hand... 

...He let out a sigh as they both paid the amount for the feline and the cotton ball before heading back to the manor. 

However they ran into two familiar people Harry knew off the bat. "Oh sorry for bumping into you" Riddle raise an eyebrow as Harry was spluttering. Ah yes, he recognised them as Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. "Well we'll be going then..." 

That was odd. 

Firstly they made a small visit to Grimmauld Place and gave the pygmy puff to Petunia and she was delighted! After a small trip to visit Malfoy Manor to check on the ferret, they finally returned at Riddle Manor, Harry helped with the were now both lazily laying in bed, Harry curled up in Tom's side for comfort. "Do I have to go back to Hogwarts Tom? I don't want to go back in all honesty." 

"Well Harry, would you rather you get 'rescued' and taken to Hogwarts instead?" 

Green eyes stared up at dark ones. Eyes so determined... "That, or I stay here, but a little drama wouldn't hurt... maybe then I can return by you kidnapping me again, how long has it been now since i've been noted as missing?" 

A hum was heard as Tom carded his fingers through Harry's natural copper hair. "Nearly two months, they haven't stopped searching for you." ...Harry knew that. Each and every front page of The Daily Prophet talked about his disappearance, saying he may even be dead with theories and pictures of him plastered in the front... From what Lucius had said, the ministry hadn't given up on the search either. Even when they were at Diagon Alley they seemed fearful, due to the fact their saviour had gone missing and could be attacked any minute. 

"How about you lead them somewhere when you kidnap me and let them get away? make it seem easy. We need to owl Sirius, I have an idea, now this may be risky but i'll take it anyways." 

Yes, it was _recklessness_ mixed with _direct intention._

So they owled his godfather and he knocked on the door of Riddle Manor straight away the next day... 

He could always trust Sirius. 

"Explain to me what your plan is?" 

It was a casual talk over tea. "Tom is going to make a public display of torturing me and kidnapping me again, we are going with the story I somehow escaped though it is clear I don't want to escape. Surely the Order would take flight of the news and try and rescue me. He will let them go easily with me in tow of course... your role in this is..." 

A nod and a grin were given when they talked what Sirius' role is and they split ways. 

But they have to find a way to hide the mark on Harry's neck however. "A simple concealment charm should work, one that is skilled and practiced." Harry was good with concealment charms so it would benefit from that. 

Taking a small visit to the Malfoy's, they noticed that Petunia and Dudley were there safe and sound, with the note that Sirius was currently getting ready to play his particular role in this very dramatic play... 

Once a Marauder, always a Marauder. 

They had currently planned for this... _event_ to be next week for the preparation to begin. 

Now a week had gone by and it was now today when it was going to begin. 

Harry looked beaten up, cuts and bruises littered all over his body as Sirius looked drained, the same as he did when he had escaped the prison back then... and he had the exact same battered figure as his godson. 

"That looks very convincing, now you'll attack." 

Death Eaters proceeded to apparate away and begin their part. Now, Tom was one for dramatics, snake looking or not... and looking up to see the snake man again, not the Tom he knew, slightly scared him but the warm smile was still present. 

It was going to be in Godric's Hollow where everything had began. Where his parents sacrificed themselves for him, where Voldemort attempted to kill him right there and then... but he survived. Where he then gained titles and stories were made of him, all just because of a young Harry Potter who did not know about the world... 

Apparating to the location, Sirius was tied up, being held by Bellatrix as Harry was in the same position but with Tom, who he had to now call Voldemort. 

Harry had talked to Bellatrix a few times and found she was actually a good person... in her own little way. She had a front act of being the insane and deranged witch who nearly everyone was familiar with... which was very believable to the point that it was terrifying. 

...Seeing the female and the dark lord in their former act was not a good experience at all, that Harry had a small particular fear, everything was replaying again. Flitting his eyes to meet Sirius', his godfather's acting was top knotch as well. 

After waiting for a decent amount of time, the Death Eaters appeared, followed by the righteous Order of the Phoenix. 

"Sirius!" That was Lupin's voice who called out as the other just looked up at him, his eyes not at all full of life that he had saw him in the last time, reflecting the time when the animagus had escaped from Azkaban. "Harry! you'll be alright, we'll come and save you." 

...That was Hermione with Ron pointing his wand at Voldemort as well, both brave and willing to die for him. They were always like that and he cared for both of them. "Ron! Hermione!" his voice was croaky and hoarse. 

Voldemort had that sharp cat like grin on his face once again: "Ah... welcome to the show." Not even a single blink later, the Death Eaters began to attack the Order, with Lupin fighting Bellatrix. "Let Sirius go!" The female let out a cackle as she had a grin on her face: "What if I say... no? I don't want to" She put her wand to her cousin's neck as the werewolf shot a spell at the witch who deflected it. She snapped her head to face rhe other. "Now that isn't nice wittle wupin." Dropping Sirius to the ground the other closed his eyes with a groan before the two continued their duel. 

"Where is your precious Dumbledore now?" the tone was condescending and made a chill go down everyone's spine. Hermione had a fire in her eyes, filled with pure determination. "He'll come!" 

The dark lord let out a cold laugh again when the Order had been caught, their fight was futile as the little organization were held back by his followers. "I thought, why not end his life in the place on where it had all began? Where he was supposed to die? now you get to witness it all!" 

He pointed his wand at Harry and saw that the boy's eyes closed in defeat and acceptance of death. "Avada--" 


	5. Chapter 5

Yet it didn't happen as the Death Eaters were flinged away, a simple prediction... Now, Tom was smart enough to use his second wand that did have the trace on it as his first one he had managed to free from the small restriction. He was of age, perhaps even older, but he had ripped that restriction long ago.

...Instantly he let himself get disarmed and Nymphadora Tonks had grabbed Harry before apparating away. Of course he didn't like how the female had held onto _his Harry_ as his finger twitched slightly... Luckily he restrained himseld in time as Lupin had apparently managed to 'defeat' Bellatrix and got Sirius, also apparating away.

And so their part of the job was completed.

They apparated away and Tom lay back in Malfoy Manor, the disguise ripped away from him then. "He won't be touched in the wrong way My Lord. I am sure he wouldn't allow it." Bellatrix seemed to smile, laying back into an armchair. "The way she held him though!--" The silky tone of the apparent crazed witch calmed him down soon enough: "Potter is smart enough. Stop worrying your pretty little head over it." Yes, Bellatrix may be a little wrong in the head when she acts, though she was reckless and just about sane now, than rather bawling into tears then yelling the next.

...

Waking up, Harry was now with Sirius in what he assumed was The Burrow, freed from his bonds yet still beaten and battered while he lay on the bed. All thoughts ran through his head about how Tom was doing...

Though his thoughts were soon cut off when the door opened with a small click before closing behind the approaching figure... It was Remus Lupin that had arrived, apparently he had already checked on Sirius and was informed about that fact also. "Harry, are you ok? Can you tell me what had happened?"

The boy who survived (the boy who lies) let a look of fear on his face appear as he let out a small shaky sigh, eyes filled with bravery.

"I... I escaped, but then he managed to find me somehow. It hurt Remus, it hurt..." The fear was heavily laced in his voice and he hugged his knees to his chest, seeming small, just for extra detail and more convincing. "H-how is Sirius? he was being tortured by Bellatrix... I heard his s-screams..." Remus let out a sigh and carded his fingers through Harry's hair in comfort. _Only Tom and Sirius get to do that. Tom will be mad if he heard about this particular incident._ "He's alright, wondering if you were alright actually... We have to tell Dumbled--"

Harry's eyes widened in mock fear, he actually didn't want to talk to the headmaster at all. Both in the fear that Dumbledore may press into his mind, and that Harry may try and crucio the wizard on the spot... even though he would very much love to... he would have to marinate* everyone first. "N-no! don't! that's his goal! Voldemort wants to use me to lure Professor Dumbledore out and he... he intends to k-kill him."

The werewolf's eyes furrowed then, but gave a nod and left the room, closing the door with a small yet audible click. 

He made a small countdown as he let his head rest on the headboard when he originally sat up. Once again the door opened to reveal Molly Weasley... bless her soul, she was like family and still is. "Are you alright Harry?" 

That was when he was gently brought into an embrace by the woman, he didn't hesitate to make a shaky one back. One that held many meanings: _I missed you_ , _i'm sorry_ and _thank you for being by my side like a mother I never had._ "Everyone is worried about you... Lupin had said that to kill Dumbledore was Voldemort's main goal?" He was surprised that she had mentioned Tom's name... though that was masked.

...When did they get over the name Voldemort? well it did them good. You should never stay frightened over a 'dead-man's' name. Though he isn't dead now of course.

"Y-yes, he kept me in a cell somewhere... I don't know where I was held a-and he told me that he was going to use me to lure Dumbledore out"

But he would rather kill the old man himself. Oh they can't know that... only Tom knows. "Do you want to see Ron and Hermione?" He made a small mute nod at that. He hadn't seen his friends in a while...

She left the room and Harry waited a few moments before his two best friends entered. Not going to lie, he missed them, they had so much relief yet pain in their eyes when they were 'saving' him. And now? it seemed they wanted something to say to him, and behind them were the twins.

"Hello Harry... we uh... silenced the room and told mum and the others to not enter." It was Ron who said that as he rubbed the nape of his neck.

Now that was confusing, but oh well...

Hermione was next, as the twins sat either side of the bed. "We have--" turning his head to look at the other twin, Fred. "Something--" now looking at the other twin, George. "To say--" Fred again. 

Both in sync they replied: "--To you."

"Well they do, we've got something different. Though it's all the same."

...He was really curious now. Only few times they went to a room, silenced it, and took private measures like this. Maybe it was important? It was quiet then, but with such bravery Hermione was the one who began.

She let out a breath, what she said next had entirely shocked Harry. "We were searching for you, honest, and well... Dumbledore told us to stop, we were confused because we wouldn't leave behind a friend." Ron didn't seem comfortable then, he wanted to say something too... all this time he was figiting. "What was more was that in the summer we tried to send letters and owl you even when Dumbledore said to not contact you which was really strange of him. 'Kept trying, they must have been intercepted then---"

The unspoken: _You went missing_ lingered in the air.

"Mum didn't allow us to use the car to get you out the house, the twins tried but even they couldn't." They obviously seemed upset, it hurt him that their 'trusted' headmaster had turned his back away from them. "He's been doing this for months!" Ron scoffed, letting a small trickle of anger out: "--as if we would let you be killed by a dark lord!"

...So that was why Dumbledore wasn't there for Harry's little set up torture party. It seemed as though his friends started to slowly lose their hope in Dumbledore, from all the danger Harry, Hermione and Ron went through... he never helped, or even tried that much.

He even left the school for Umbridge to come along! 

And for Harry? well he can let his mask crack a little. 

"Just to make sure, the doors are silenced and locked right?" confused nods went around. Harry didn't sound all croaky and well... scarred _at all_. Letting out a breath Harry didn't know he had held in the boy who lied relaxed by the headboard. "Thank Merlin I can finally breath! I can't believe he did that while I was with Tom. Acting is hard infront of you guys... I can't lie to you and I don't know how I have done it so far with Molly and Remus." 

Unsurprisingly, shocked faces were present at the now uninjured Harry James Potter, but the twins just grinned. "Aha! knew it! you were faking! too easy! that's an amazing act that you did there Harry!" It was Fred who said that, though they were twins so you couldn't really tell who was who.

Hermione let out a small giggle which triggered Ron to full out laugh. Resulting in the trio cracking up. "We saw you in Diagon Alley! bumped into you to make sure"

...Right they knew he had copper hair after that time in the dorms with Ron.

_Harry was in the dorm and ruffled his hair. The normal copper seeping through as he was trying to glamour his hair back to the brown everyone knew oh so well--- when the door clicked open revealing none other than Ron fucking Weasley. Both stared at each other before silently freaking out. "Harry! you have copper hair!" He began to explain to Ron who then told Hermiome who they both had to say to not tell anyone. Surprise surprise! It worked!_

"I can't believe it! Tom Riddle! Voldemort! The bloody dark lord!" Ron laughed and then they all sat down on the bed. "Tell us the story Harry" both twins seemed thrilled at that. "Best part, Sirius is in all of it too"

And so he began: "Tom kidnapped me, well not really? he didn't tie me up or anything, I was hungry and saw these cupcakes on the table so I ate them. Surprise, surprise! they were laced with something! I still had my wand on me so that was fine. Tom could have _at least_ taken my wand... anyways, he let me go out at times but for the first few weeks he let me be, but not go outside. Now we are basically living together and i'm now apparently friends with Draco. Oh! also I uh... turned my uncle into a ferret which Draco now keeps as a pet." 

It was quiet before the twins shared small stories and prodded Harry to teach them before everyone began laughing at their usual antics.

...He will have to admit, it was nice to finally be back and to act as himself for once. They were the only ones that didn't stack expectations on him and stucl by his side.

"You have to fake the injuries for a few more days though, act a bit more scarred and traumatised. I wonder how Sirius is doing" The door opened to reveal his godfather right then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *marinate - gaming slang, mostly seen in 'Among Us', when you gain people's trust then betray them in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got to the end that means you got through it and wanted to keep reading (I hope) I wouldn't mind any comments for any ideas on what you think might happen or would want in later chapters.
> 
> I'm not that skilled like each author on here just a warning!


End file.
